


March

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: It was A simple 'Hey~' from a boy, but it caused her to smile as she swipes the message open and types back her reply on the walk home





	1. March 11th

The fist that came in contact with her face was not a forgiving one, as Darya stumbled back and brought her own hand up. Touching just enough to feel the blood dripping from her nose, as she spat more blood onto the concrete. 

Bracing and digging her converse into the ground, to attempt at staying standing as she received another blow. This time a kick to her ribs, but keeping her ground although her knees buckled slightly. 

Lifting her gaze to her assailant, Darya took a sharp breath as they came at her again. This time she dodged it, tucking her knees close and rolling a second before sweeping her leg out and sending the other to the ground with a grunt. 

"I'm tired of this. This repetition is exhausting." A heavy sigh escaped Darya's lips, split down the center of her lower lip from a previous argument. 

The other didn't move, seemingly knocked out from hitting their head on the way down. Which left the blonde in a conversation with herself, always alone, unless in trouble or somebody wanted something from her. 

Running a hand through her matted hair, dried blood sticking strands together, as she bends over and picks up her discarded backpack. Brushing the dirt from it as she slung it onto her back, shifting her gaze towards the sky. 

"I need a safe place to land-" Blinking back unwanted tears as she made her trek from underneath the overpass, she'd have to call Kira for a shower, maybe ask to use her washer- Her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming text message, a response to one she sent a few hours previously. A simple 'Hey~' from a boy, but it caused her to smile as she swipes the message open and types back her reply on the walk home, deciding against going to her cousins.


	2. March 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if he'd known that she'd woken up, and she was about to say something until she'd felt his fingers on her back. Small patterns being oh so tenderly traced onto the exposed skin, well all of her skin was pretty exposed with the fact He'd pulled off her clothes at some point in their evening. Moving one of her arms around his waist as she tucks her face against his chest, Darya let herself slowly drift back to sleep

A slight sleepy sound escaped Darya's lips, finding herself way too comfortable than usual. As her eyes fluttered open, blinking in the darkness a little confused at where she was. Until, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and tenderly tug her closer. Oh, now i remember. Was the first thing that came into her head, as she rolled over to lay her head on Alex's chest - That same boy she'd been texting hours prior to this moment. 

Wondering if he'd known that she'd woken up, and she was about to say something until she'd felt his fingers on her back. Small patterns being oh so tenderly traced onto the exposed skin, well all of her skin was pretty exposed with the fact He'd pulled off her clothes at some point in their evening. Moving one of her arms around his waist as she tucks her face against his chest, Darya let herself slowly drift back to sleep. 

The gentle touches to her back lulling her into soft contentment. When Alex dropped Darya off at home the next morning, she was left with a kiss and the promise of a 'see you later'. Which left her a little confused on the whole situation, as she didn't go into the house but instead called her cousin and made the trek to her house. 

When Darya stepped up to the apartment door, it was already being opened. "Okay baby bee, spill. Who's shirt is that?" Kira tugged Darya into the apartment. "Oh, um- It's a long story." Darya murmured a little shyly as they walked to the kitchen. "I uh, spent the night at Alex's last night. And he let me borrow a shirt." She fidgets with her fingers, sitting herself in a chair. 

"Just spent the night? Hon, you have hickies all over your neck." Kira laughed as she starts the kettle on the stove, turning and crossing her arms over her chest. Darya flushes with color as she lays her head on her palms, biting on her bottom lip a moment. "So maybe i had sex with Alex, and now I'm freaking out." She admitted, her mind wandering back over to her night. "Wait, you did what? Darya-" Kira starts and Darya nods. "First kiss, and first time. It's such a weird feeling to explain, Ki. But i trust him." 

Kira purses her lips a moment as she sits across from her baby cousin. "You like him? I don't think I've even ever seen you look at another person semi romantically... Much less.. Wow, i mean you do talk about him a lot since you met him." Kira's words caused Darya to hide her face behind her hands. "It's.. different. When I'm around Alex, it's different. He's so sweet to me, and makes me feel so safe." Bringing her hands down and placing them onto the table as she looks at Kira. 

"I do like him, god i like him so much. And I've never liked anyone before, but he just fell into my life. And he's funny, and he makes me laugh." Laying her head on the table as she sighs. "But i don't know if last night was just two people hooking up, or if-" Kira was shaking her head. "What kinda stuff did he say to you? During, after, this morning?" She inquires and that makes Darya blush again. 

"He was so soft with me, careful with his hands. Really good with his mouth- Not like- um- kissing wise. He's a really good kisser." Darya stumbled over her words a bit. "And like, he kept telling me how pretty i was and asking if i was alright." Her eyes fluttered slightly, slightly dazed by the memory she could almost feel his hand sliding up her back. "Get off on your own time Sawyer, jeez." Kira teased which snapped Darya back into the moment. "Shit- Sorry. I was just-" she started before being interrupted. "Fantasizing about your maybe boyf." 

Those words caused Darya to flush and hide her face. "Kiraaaaaaa. I'm leaving!" Darya pushed herself to stand up, when Kira grabbed her arm. "I'm just teasing you Baby Bee, i think that he may like you as more than just a one night fling. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so gentle with you. AND he let you spend the night! AND held you! That's gotta be more than a one night thing!" 

Darya stared at her cousin, a little disbelieving since, who could ever like someone like her? "I'm.. I'm just gonna go home and shower, then maybe go to the quarry to think for a while.. Thanks for letting me ramble." She mumbled and took her arm from her cousins grasp as she leaves with a small sigh. 

When she opened the front door to her Aunt and Uncles house, she was met with a near deafening silence. Silently thanking any god that made the house empty at near 4pm, while making her way upstairs and into the bathroom. There is no way that he likes me. Dragging her hands over her face as she felt her eyes starting to water. 

Fuck, will he even still want to be my friend? The thought of potentially losing the only friend she'd made in her life, nearly caused Darya physical pain. Sure, she liked him as more than a friend. But if he didn't want her like that, she could suffer through any pain that came with that outcome. But.. If he didn't want to be her friend anymore, that would crush her. 

"Ugh, fuck." Darya murmured stepping into the now running shower and stood under the hot water. You're so stupid Darya, of course he'll just dip out. He got something from you. He's got no reason to stay. The thought sent her to the shower floor, hiding her face in her knees as she tried to contain the soft sobs. I'm sorry, i know. But- He's better than that- He's better than you. Don't say that. 

He'll move on to someone prettier and smarter than you, I'm sure he's got plenty of options. Darya moved her arms over her head, clenching her teeth as she sniffles softly. But if he still wants to be my friend.. I can do it. I know i can. He's my friend. Is he though? YES There was a silence in her head now, her insecurities being pushed to the back of her mind as she stood up to finish her shower. 

Within the span of about an hour Darya was seated on her bed, clean, dressed(Alex's shirt carefully folded underneath her pillow), makeup on. Her hands lightly shaking as she typed out a message to Alex, then stood up and grabbed her backpack. 

Once she left her room and started down the stairs, she heard the tv on in the living room. The sound causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up and a shiver to run down her spine. She was already half way down, if she could just get out of the- "Darya? Is that you?" The voice was eerily calm, with a hint of a near Cheshire cat tone as He addressed her. 

"Y- yes, Uncle Nick. I was just heading out, did you-" She was cut off as Nick pulled her off the steps and shoved her back into the wall. "And where were you last night?" Nick's face was unreadable, but he sounded terrifyingly angry as he glared down at Darya. "I- I fell asleep at a friends house and-" She was dropped to her feet as Nick's hand came in contact with her face. The contact caused her to stumble back a bit, her back hitting the wall again. 

"Don't lie to me, Darya. What's this?" Grabbing a hold of her hair and tugging her head back to expose her neck, Nick scowled. "Off being a little slut are we?" Darya's eyes watered slightly, her scalp ached from the pull to her hair. As she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, lifting her gaze to meet her Uncle's. "N- No, i got into a fight- I-" 

Being backhanded shut her up real quick, before Nick stepped away from her to wipe the blood from his knuckles. "You're not welcome back in this house tonight. Get out." It was a simple enough task, as Darya fled the house as fast as she could. Hugging her backpack and not stopping until she reached the quarry. 

With her legs dangling over the edge and a cigarette between her lips, Darya finally pulled her phone out to check her messages. 

From: Darya  
To: Alexander Hamilton   
At: 5:00 pm   
Ayeeewe   
You   
Ayyyeeeee

From: Alexander Hamilton  
To: Darya   
At: 5:15pm   
Why hello there~ 

A slight smile curled her lips up, as she takes a drag off her cigarette and types out a quick response and the conversation flows pretty quickly from there. 

Darya:   
Hiiiiiiiiii   
How ya doing?

Alex:   
I'm alive   
And how are you? 

Darya:   
Just alive?   
And tbh same 

Alex:   
Well  
I mean   
What answer did you expect from me? 

Darya:   
I have no idea to be honest 

Alex:   
Hm   
Fair   
Did you have fun last night?

Darya:   
Perhaps i diddddd   
🙈   
Did you? 

Alex:   
I had a great time, love 

Darya:   
Well I'm glad!   
Been busy today? 

Alex:   
Mostly some jobs.   
How's your day been? 

Darya:   
Came home  
Showered  
Ran into my uncle  
Now I'm just chillin at the quarry  
So it was alright. 

Alex:   
Want me to come by? 

Darya stared at her phone for a moment, biting on her bottom lip as she hesitated before responding. 

Darya:   
If you wanna💚

Alex:   
Why wouldn't I want to? 💙 

When the text flashed across the screen, Darya teared up slightly and brought her phone to her chest. Please, if it's not meant to be. I don't think i can handle it. 

Darya:   
Alexxxxx💙💚  
I dunnooo💙

Once she hit send, she turned her phone over next to her. Taking a slow breath to recollect herself, while toying idly with her thumbs. What If when he knows me, he's only disappointed? What if I give myself away, to only get it given back? If when he holds me, My heart is set in motion. I'm not prepared for that, I'm scared of breaking open.   
Darya's thoughts are interrupted by the boy who slides himself to sit with her, taking the cigarette from her mouth as she turns her head to look at him when he speaks. "Hey~" When Alex spoke, Darya smiled as she tilts her head just slightly while looking at him. 

"Heyyy." Alex just chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Darya's shoulders gently. He looked out at the quarry, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the quarry. Darya leaned into him as her arms wrapped around his waist before pressing a soft kiss to Alex's cheek. "It's nice out here." There was a subtle increase in her heartbeat at Alex's closeness, surprised by his arm over her shoulder and the fact she felt him lay his chin on her head. 

"It is, but-" Alex started a grin playing on his lips as he tilts his head to look down at Darya, who in turn looked up at him. "Do you know what's nicer?" He asks, that playful tone heavily present. "Hm?" Darya tilts her head a bit as she bites her bottom lip. "You~" Alex says easily with a small giggle and presses a soft kiss to Darya's forehead, as she blushes heavily. My heart, this boy is so sweet. 

"You're such a dork." Darya giggled as she shakes her head with a soft smile. "Dork and proud, hon." Alex laughs, god that beautiful sound, a grin still on his face. "I bet you are." Darya lays her head on Alex's shoulder, nudging her nose against his cheek a little bit. The two quieted down, enjoying each others company and the view of the Quarry when Darya noticed Alex rubbing his lower back. 

"You okay?" Her voice was soft as she gently nuzzles her nose against his jaw, turning her gaze up to meet his. This action causing Alex to smile softly, when their gazes met he nods. "Yeah, my back just hurts a bit is all." Darya shifts a bit, sliding back and sitting on her knees as she looks at him. "Want me to rub your back?" The second the question was asked, Alex's expression showed gratefulness. "Would you?" 

Darya smiles moving to sit behind him as she presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "Of course i would." The second Darya's hands applied pressure onto Alex's back he sighed in relief, leaning back into her touch. "Thank you so much, love." Darya nods, her hands easily working out the sore spots only faltering for a second when he rested his hands on her thighs. "You can just pay me with kisses." 

"That sounds like a deal to me." Alex sighs happily as the knots in his back were being worked out. Darya hums softly while her hands worked, tilting her head when she heard Alex mumbling soft thank yous. Darya presses a soft kiss to Alex's shoulder, while bringing her hands up to press her thumbs against his shoulder blades. 

"Why are you thanking me?" She asks softly, and Alex responds a moment later. "For reducing the stabby stab my back brings to me." Alex chuckles softly, and Darya giggles. "Stabby stab." Alex's hands gently rub Darya's thighs. "I mean, what better way to describe a feeling of knives that aren't actually there?" He laughs, looking out to the quarry. 

"I mean, you're not wrong." Darya laughs softly, pushing a bit more on a specific part of Alex's back. "You're so tense." Alex raises an eyebrow as he leaned back against Darya's chest, a soft chuckle escaped. "Oh? Am i? I never noticed." His tone was tinted with sarcasm which caused Darya to laugh. 

"Dork." Shaking her head as she lightly poked his cheek, she was totally taken by surprise with his next sentence. "Dork and proud, babe." Alex turns his body, returning the poke to Darya's cheek. "I'm your babe, huh?" Darya grins, but bites her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed with color. Alex paused a moment, thinking it over as he shifts to sit up on his knees and look at her. "Would you like to be?" 

Lifting her gaze up to meet his as she combs her fingers through his hair slowly. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, he wanted her. He wants me? Really and truly? Am i dreaming?? "I'd like that." Darya says softly as her fingertips lightly grazed his cheek. "Well then," Alex grinned as he looks down at her. "Consider yourself my babe~" 

Darya smiled softly, her expression was so sweet as she tenderly kisses Alex's cheek. "Sounds perfect to me. And if your back is feeling better, we can head back to your place." Darya's words caused Alex to raise his eyebrows but still he smiled just as softly at her as he slowly pushes himself to stand up. 

"We can do that." When Darya stands up, Alex slides his arms around her waist and places them onto her lower back. Oh, i like this feeling. As Darya wraps her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to meet him in the middle. When their lips met Darya swore she saw fireworks, pressing closer to him as they held the kiss for what felt like an eternity before Alex pulled away. 

Darya felt as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and lead her back towards his motorcycle. A whole new world seemed to open up and she fell inside. She didn't know where she was, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care because the only person who mattered was there with her. She just hoped that he'd stay.


End file.
